


Name Calling

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [124]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec doesn't understand Mundane culture, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "This can surely not be an original thought but what I need in life is Simon referring to Magnus and Alec as Malec and Magnus gets it because duh hes Magnus but Alec is like ??? And Clary explains to him this important part of Mundane culture. Magnus gets them coffee cups with Malec printed on them."They don’t get many days like this, where they can just hang out and do nothing. Now that the whole mess with Valentine and The Circle is over, they’re a little more frequent, but there are still Demons slipping into this dimension, there are still Downworlders and Shadowhunters who think the Accords don’t apply to them. So when they get a chance to relax, they take full advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

They don’t get many days like this, where they can just hang out and do nothing. Now that the whole mess with Valentine and The Circle is over, they’re a little more frequent, but there are still Demons slipping into this dimension, there are still Downworlders and Shadowhunters who think the Accords don’t apply to them. So when they get a chance to relax, they take full advantage.

They’re all at Magnus’ loft, Alec and Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Maia said she might stop by when her shift at the bar is over. Alec would’ve loved to have Magnus to himself, but having his boyfriend curled into his side while watching Jace and Simon argue over the rules of _Snakes and Ladders_ , is almost as much fun.

‘What did I miss?’ Isabelle asks from behind a stack of pizza boxes. Clary immediately jumps up to help her, and the two distribute the food.

‘You were gone for five minutes,’ Alec points out.

‘With all of us here, a lot can happen in five minutes,’ Isabelle says.

‘Not this time,’ Simon says. ‘Jace is being a stubborn ass–’

‘My most charming trait,’ Jace grins.

‘–and Malec is being adorable. Nothing new,’ Simon finishes.

The entire room falls silent. Alec frowns.  _What did he just miss? And what the hell is Malec?_  He looks to Jace for help, but his brother is looking at Simon with vicious delight. Isabelle looks just as confused as Alec feels, but then her eyes widen and she lights up with pure joy. Clary has her hand clapped over her mouth like she’s trying to hold back her laughter. 

Alec looks to Magnus next, but his boyfriend has his phone out, scrolling through websites with a soft smile on his face. There’s a glint in his eyes that Alec knows to be wary of. The last time that glint appeared, it ended with Magnus assigning one of the lesser used guestrooms to the fire breathing snake he took back from Camille.

‘What just happened?’ he finally asks.

‘Uhm…’ Simon looks pained, and if he were still able to blush, his face would be bright red.

‘You gave them a ship name,’ Jace grins, then starts laughing.

‘I love it,’ Isabelle says, patting Simon on the shoulder.

Simon drops his head on the coffee table with a groan.

This doesn’t help Alec figure out what just happened. If anything, it makes things more confusing. He raises his eyebrows, waiting for anyone to actually explain things.

‘It’s a Mundane thing,’ Clary says.

No wonder he has no idea what’s going on. Out of everyone here, he’s the least versed in Mundane culture.

‘When people are in a relationship, or others think they should be in a relationship, they mash their names into one word.’ Clary scrunches her nose like she’s thinking. ‘There’s a lot of variations actually. Sometimes they take traits of the people and mash them together. And they do it with friendships, too.’

That sort of explains it. A little.

‘Anyway, Malec is Magnus and Alec,’ Clary adds, realizing he’s not really following.

‘That’s ridiculous,’ Alec says, unwilling to admit he kind of likes it. There’s now a word that specifically means his relationship with Magnus.

‘Too bad,’ Magnus says, holding up his phone. On the screen there is the order for two mugs with “Malec” written in beautiful cursive. One mug is gold, the other green.

‘Couldn’t you just have snapped your fingers?’ Alec asks.

‘Never use magic when there are true craftsman out there, my love,’ Magnus says.

Alec smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. At least it’s not another fire breathing snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
